Progress (One-Shot MA Rating)
by TouketsuSafaia
Summary: Amaya is in the Konoha Hospital for mental trauma, will they be able to help heal her? **Rated MA for Suggested themes.**


Amaya was only eighteen when it had happened, she had been captured on a mission, in order to get her genin off to safety she let herself get caught. She had been tortured pretty badly, in the worse way possible for any woman. She stood in the window staring down at the bustling activity of Konohagakure, she had been transfered, they were going to try to help her forget, or cope or something. She had been a jounnin, one of the elite from Kumogakure, she couldn't stand looking at herself anymore as she turned walking back to the hospital bed. She sat down, she wore black capri's, and a black tank top, she stared down at her hands, her skin was pale not yet sickly looking. Her door opened, she didn't look up right away, the pink hired medical ninja smiled walking in, Amaya turned her crystal blue eyes back to her hands. All Amaya seen in herself when she looked at her reflection now was one word. Tainted. Sakura walked to a chair by her bedside and sat down, she didn't have a clip board, she wasn't here to question her, but Sakura would talk and Amaya would listen.  
" I'm sorry I couldn't come visit the last few days, my team and I were out on a mission, we're still looking for Sasuke, I told you about him remember? Well we seen him, though he tried to kill us again.. I know.. we're stupid for continuing after him... but its all we can do.. otherwise we'd have to kill him... and while I know he would be a threat to our village.. none of us can bring ourselves to do it..." Sakura paused for a few minutes, her voice heavy with emotion. " Naruto get hurt pretty badly again... but he's still only a chunnin... and while Sai is ANBU and Kakashi and Yamamoto are jounin.. I can't help but wish we had more help... I wonder.. if you were.. well... still yourself.. if you would have been able to do it.. would you have been able to kill your teammate?"  
Sakura had long since learned that Amaya wouldn't answer, the girl refused to talk, the pinkette couldn't understand why, after all that she's been through... it would be best to talk about it. It had been less then two weeks that Amaya had been brought to Konoagakure, it had been less then a week before her incident, even Sakura shuddered at what had happened to the woman before her. It was every Kunoichi's worse nightmare, and this one had given herself up willingly to the possibility that it could happen, so that her genin could get to safety. Sakura could only imagine how much control it had taken the woman before her to willingly sacrifice everything for her team. Sakura couldn't wait for the next visit from Amaya's genin, while she still didn't talk, she did smile though, her blue eyes lost the haunted look that was usually in them. Amaya would be very popular around Konoha, if she managed to come to terms with what had happened, she had long thick black hair that she kept braided at all times. Her skin was a soft pale peach color, her eyelashes long and thick, every girls dreams, and her lips which had once been taken very well care of, were full though they were cracked now. What Sakura didn't tell Amaya was they had brought Sasuke back this time, he had agreed to come back after Naruto had beaten him in a fair battle, no nine tailed fox. Sakura sighed before getting out of the chair, Sasuke should be finished resting by now, she walked out of the room, closing the door once more, as she turned around she found the bright blue orbs of Naruto inches from her face.  
" Who's that Sakura-chan?" His voice was loud, but full of curiosity.  
" I can't say Naruto... all I can say is her name is Amaya." Sakura says leading the blond away from the closed door.  
" I've never seen her around Konoha.. is she from another village?" Naruto asks looking back at the closed door.  
" She's from the Kumogakure." Was all Sakura said as she knocked on Sasuke's door.  
He muttered something she took as 'come in' and opened the door to find him looking out the window, at that moment in Sakura's eyes she seen Sasuke as Amaya. Sakura had often found Amaya standing at the window looking out, but she couldn't do it for long. Watching sasuke, his eyes stared at his own reflection, before he glared at himself and turned away stalking across the room to them.  
" Oh my god... she's disgusted with herself..." Sakura gasps out softly as she covers her mouth, tears starting to fill her eyes.  
" Sakura-chan?! What's wrong?" Naruto's face filled her swimming vision before she shook her head.  
" I can't believe it... I can't believe we hadn't thought of that right away..." Sakura couldn't help it as the tears ran down her face.  
" What are you taking about?" It was Sasuke who spoke, the serious tone made her sadness sober slightly.  
" Amaya is disgusted with herself... I can't believe it took seeing Sasuke for me to understand finally... i need to go see Tsunade!" Sakura says before turning and running down the halls.  
That left Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto was down right confused, which showed on his face, Sasuke was simply looking at the door his teammate had just run through.  
" Who's Amaya?" Was all he wanted to know.  
" She's a patient on this floor, Sakura wouldn't tell me much... just that she was a ninja from Kumogakure... Sakura visits her a lot..." Naruto says before walking to the open door and looking out.  
" What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke asks with a sigh.  
" I'm going to go see her for myself!" Naruto says before slowly moving down the hallway.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot who was acting like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. Instead of stopping him though, Sasuke followed also curious about the girl who made Sakura cry, they got to the room and Sasuke looked at the name plate. Kumorigatchi, Amaya. Naruto opened the door to her room, she was walking to her window, she looked out it for a few minutes before turning and going back to her bed. Naruto bounded in, but Sasuke knew what was wrong with her, her blue eyes were dull, lifeless.  
" Amaya-san! Sorry to burst in like this but Sakura-chan came to visit with you earlier! Well Sakura-chan ran away crying over you. Can you tell me anything you said?" Naruto asks walking close to the bed.  
Sasuke seen her flinch as Naruto got close before she got off her bed going to stand in the corner, Naruto, being the idiot that he is didn't notice it so he got closer to her. Naruto had boxed her into the corner, but when Amaya's eyes filled with tears he saw they changed, they were full of fear, she was anxious also. Sasuke's jaw dropped as she whimpered sliding to the floor and huddling in the corner crying, Naruto didn't realize that he was the cause. Sasuke walked over quickly before pulling the idiot out of the room, he paused at the door looking back to see her eyes open and staring at him.  
" Excuse the idiot." He said before shutting the door.  
" What are you two doing coming out of Amaya's room?!" Sakura cry's out her eyes huge.  
" Well you ran off crying, you said something about her... I went to ask her what she might have said to you... but she didn't say anything at all..." Naruto trailed off looking sad.  
" Oh my god Naruto! You Idiot!" Sakura screams hitting Naruto.  
" She's afraid of men, isn't she?" Sasuke asks staring at Tsunade.  
Tsunade sighed, her hazel eyes closing a hand rubbing her face, she pushed back her blond hair before nodding.  
" Amaya... is sensitive to men right now.. I don't want to say anymore... it's not my business to say so... just please stay away from her.. Sakura.. lets go see how she's doing." Tsunade says with another sigh.  
Sakura walked past him with a sad look, as she opened the door again Amaya was standing back, her eyes wide, her hand was pulled back. Had she been about to open the door?  
Amaya had been about to open the door, they had been talking about her, the two guy's didn't know about her, the door opened and sakura stood in front of Amaya shocked. Amaya knew down in her heart these two guys were Sakura's teammates, but she wants to ask to make sure. She opened her mouth, yet still nothing would come out instead she pointed at the dark haired one then pointed to her heart while staring at Sakura.  
" Yes... that's Sasuke... we got him back finally... and yes that with him is Naruto, you recognize them from me talking?" Sakura asks softly.  
Amaya nodded looking between the people present around the outside of her door, Sakura was surprised, Amaya had never interacted before.  
" Amaya... can all of us come in?" Tsunade asks carefully.  
Amaya's eyes stared at the woman who was trying to help her, even now, with six feet between her and the two men, her heart was pounding against her chest, her hands tightened coming up to settle against her heart. She was feeling sick, but she knew she would never be the same again if she didn't try to make herself better, she nodded shakily. As the grin spread out across the blondes face she backed up and turned backing her way back to her bed where she sat down looking at the white bedding. The two woman and the two men filed into her room, it was feeling extremely full, Amaya's breathing hitched up, her pulse racing as she trying not to panic.  
"Amaya... breathe, your alright... your safe, look up, it's alright... they aren't near you.." Sakura's voice was soft, near by.  
Amaya looked up into Sakura's mint green eyes, she stared for a while seeing warmth in there, Sakura was safe. Amaya's breathing went back to normal, her heart beat started to slow going back to normal finally she felt alright to look and see where they were. She turned her body forward before slowly scanning her eyes around the room, The black haired one, name being Sasuke was far away leaning against the back wall, his arm was outstretched holding onto the orange and black jacket of the blond, name being Naruto. Tsunade was on the other side of the bed, blocked the windows, she was staring at Amaya, which made Amaya look back down at her hands. Amaya didn't like having so many people worried about her, she was use to being strong, the one taking care of everyone else, oh how the tides have turned on her once good life. Amaya closed her eyes tightly, but at times she could still feel the hands ghosting against her skin. She shuddered violently before a soft hand was set against her shoulder, it reminded her she was safe now, away from those ninja.  
" Tsunade. What happened to her?" The male voice was deep, but it wasn't asked as a question.  
" I can't tell you. It's not my place." Tsunade says sternly.  
" Why hasn't she said anything?!" The loud voice she knew belonged to the blond.  
" She doesn't talk anymore..." The soft female voice spoke near the door.  
Amaya's head rose, she could feel herself smiling, her young genin were standing in the doorway, the girl who spoke was her favorite student. She had lovely purple hair that was short and wavy, her soft purple eyes were staring at Amaya. This was Arianna, the girl Amaya was taking care of, her parent's died, she had no one else, no one would take the girl in, except Amaya. Next to the purple haired girl were her two boy's, the green haired, orange eye'd Yatama, or Tama was what her team called him. The other boy had white hair with grey eyes, he stood off to the side, none of her kids would look at her. They blamed themselves for what she had chosen to do to make sure they were saved, behind them stood her replacement, her own brother had given up his ANBU rank to take care of her kids. Amaya held her hand out to the side of her as Sakura stood up and walked away from the side of her bed, Arianna slowly made her way over, climbing onto the bed. Arianna laid her head down on Amaya's lap, closing her eyes as tear started to leak out of her eyes, this had become the usual, Amaya petted the 12 year olds hair softly.  
" Imouto-chan." Kei whispered leaning down to kiss her softly on the top of her head.  
" Who are they Sakura-san? You know Amaya-sensei can't be around guys." Tama spoke seriously staring at the pinkette.  
" She gave the alright for them to come in Tama." Tsunade says while motioning to Kei to come outside the room with her.  
" How are you feeling Amaya-sensei?" The soft voice of Aijiro, Ai was her pet name for him, he was the other boy on her team.  
Amaya turned her head to him soft smile on her face, while she pointed at her heart once more, Aijiro's face flushed before he busted out.  
" Don't call me that!" Aijiro was still shy about the nickname.

Sasuke stood back watching as the mute woman interact with the genin before him, Naruto stood limply in front of him with his mouth hanging open, the idiot was still surprised about hearing she was a jounin.  
" She's a jounin! Sasuke did you hear that?!" Naruto whispered loudly.  
" I heard it. That must mean this is mission related." Sasuke said watching as the two boys sat at the edge of her bed.  
" She's so happy when they come.." Sakura says walking over.  
Sasuke took in the scene before her, Amaya was smiling softly, it was warm and full of love for the three kids before her. The girl on the team was still laying crying quietly, the two boy's were talking about what they had been doing lately. Sasuke noticed Sakura was right, the dull lifeless look in her eyes had been replaced by love for the kids before her.  
" Sakura... what happened to her.." Sasuke asked staring at the woman on the bed.  
" i really can't tell you Sasuke..." Sakura says softly.  
" Why not Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.  
" I promised her brother... but maybe if you talk with Tsunade and him.." Sakura says lightly.  
Sasuke nodded walking out the open door to the two whispering adults down the hallway, as he got closer they stopped talking both looking at him.  
" You were in my sister's room..." The brother says eyes Sasuke.  
" I want to know what happened to her." Sasuke says blankly staring at the brother.  
The boy was obviously older, he had the same black hair as the woman, Amaya, though his eyes were grey unlike her blue, he didn't seem shocked by the sudden words.  
" She let you and the other boy in her room, she's on her way from healing... ask her yourself." The brother says lightly.  
It was a challenge, Sasuke knew this, his eyes narrowed, Sakura had said she didn't talk, the brother walked past him where he gathered the kids and they left.

Amaya was back in her nightmare, her bare back on the ground she could feel the gritty dirt against her skin sticking as she tried to thrash, tried to throw the men off her. The rough hands grabbing at her chest, leaving bruises in their wake, hands held down her ankles as she screamed in fear, tears trickling out of her eyes. More hands on her wrist, Chakra gone, alone, but she still tried even as they pried her legs open, a shove and more pain enveloped her lower stomach. Laughing. She didn't know how long they used her, she had popped her wrist out of her socket, her ankle was broken. They finally left her, she curled up and cried.

Amaya woke up to a hand touching her, callused fingers on her arm told her it was a man, a ninja, her eyes flew open as she screamed, dreading her nightmare all over again. She toppled off the bed in her haste to get away, body shaking as she tried to hold herself together, while she closed her eyes whimpering waiting for the hands on her again. They never came, Amaya peaked open her eyes, filled with tears, but he was kneeling in front of her, far enough out of reach. She realized it was night time, a cloud passed by the moon, as it left the light hit his face, pale skin like her own, dark obsidian eyes, raven colored hair. Sasuke. Safe. She stared at him, as he stared at her, but he didn't say anything or even try to touch her, after a while he held his hand out to her, she reached out touching his with hers. He pulled her up leading her back to her bed, before he backed away, she watched him as he walked around her bed and sat on the chair, moving it far enough out of reach. Safe. Again the feeling of being safe overwhelmed her, what was it about him?  
" I wasn't trying to frighten you... you were screaming in your sleep... I'm just a few doors down.." He spoke softly, not wanting to wake anyone up.  
He didn't expect an answer, she could feel it, something about him was haunted, different from hers but the feeling was similar. He didn't say anymore for a while, and she didn't want to sleep again, not with the nightmare still fresh in her mind.  
" No one will talk about what happened to you. Your brother told me to ask you. Yet you don't talk. Did it happen during a mission?" He asked while turning to look at her.  
He wanted to know. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. Tainted. She looked down at her hands, rubbing them slightly but she nodded her head to the question. A Mission. It had happened on a mission.  
" You were protecting them weren't you?" He asked, she swore he could read her.  
Her kids. Her genin. They had been so afraid to leave her, but as the men grabbed her she had screamed telling them to run. Arianna. The look on Arianna's face was pure terror, Amaya was the only one the girl had.  
" We were ambushed. A simple C-class mission. Five men." Amaya's voice was raspy, shaking as she shook, her eyes filled with tears.  
" What happened?" His voice was soft, soothing, curious.  
Amaya couldn't look up, couldn't keep the tears from falling down her face but she talked. She told him.  
" I was raped. I don't know how many times, I don't know how long I was gone for. All i cared about was my kids getting away.. them being safe. It didn't matter what happened to me." That was what she needed to say.  
Now he knew. She had been tainted. Tarnished. Dirty. Disgraced. She couldn't look up at him even though she felt his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to see the disgust in his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't believe it, for a moment her words flashed him back to when he was a Genin, back in the land of the Waves, when Kakashi was doing the same thing this woman had done. Kakashi was in the ball of water, yelling for them to run, that he had to keep them safe, the idiot's that they were, they had been lucky they got through it alright enough, if it hadn't been for Naruto.. Sasuke shook is head, he couldn't think like that. He could tell she was hurting, with good reason but now he understood why, this would scar anyone, including her kids.  
" Amaya..." Sasuke didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew he needed to do something.  
Sasuke got out of the chair, Amaya twitched slightly as he sat on the edge of her bed, he hesitantly reached out wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She froze but he pulled her to his chest, she continued to cry, slowly stopping until she was quiet, Sasuke was unbelievably uncomfortable with this girl laying on his chest. But the one thing she had needed was to be comforted, Sasuke looked down at the woman, her eyes were closed, hand digging into his shirt, he sighed. What had he gotten himself into. Second's later the door rolled open slowly, making hardly a noise at all, Tsunade and Amaya's brother were standing in the doorway. Tsunade wore a smirk on her face, while the brother was staring at his sister, they quickly helped Sasuke get out from under her death grip.

Amaya stood at the gate of Konohagakure staring back at the hospital, she had recovered better in a week then she had in the three weeks she had been in the hospital. She hadn't seen Sasuke again, Kei told her he had been sent on a mission to save the two of them the embarrassing moment. Amaya's clear crystal eyes were shining as she took her last look back to where she had been saved from sinking, Arianna's hand tightened in her own, Amaya turned around to see the pinkette, blond and raven hair of the people she knew. Kei nudged her, she knew it was time to go, Sakura was hurrying, trying to make it back in time, but she had agreed not to meet up with them, so with Arianna's hand in her own they jumped through the tree's. Healed. Amaya had been healed.


End file.
